


Shattered Time/Life

by The_Deserter_Angel



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Madness, Multi, Paradox, Romance, Science Fiction, Some Out of Character, The universe can be a big asshole or a great saint, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Deserter_Angel/pseuds/The_Deserter_Angel
Summary: And the boy ran. He ran with all the strength his legs could give him, but in the end, when he thought he reached his goal, he just took a single and little step. Some races are short or long, but some of them are endless. Or end when you give up. Unfortunately the boy never stops.Such courage and foolishness.





	

REBOOT

 

_The roar of an explosion, the creaking of bones and the evanescent echoes of the last battle cries of brave warriors …_

It’s the last thing he remembered before he fell in the crystallinum water of a lake. For an instant everything is calm. There aren’t cries of help or rage losing in the sky. The bottom of the lake replaces the scene of corpses, buildings in flames and demons feed on the dead or survivors.

For an instant all is peace and tranquility.

 

And the next second he is drawn with great force from the water. That force throws him to the tip of a tall tree and he falls through the branches, breaking some in the process, until he fell on his back with a drowned grunt.

In any other situation he would have screamed as he got up suddenly and rubbed his back to try to ease the pain. But this time was not one of those multiple occasions. This time he lay looking at the clear sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

-Ohh~ Add~ Would you mind explain what you are doing here~?

Add swore internally. He didn’t need to move from his position to know that the sweet and angry voice was Rena. And seemed she wasn’t alone. After Rena spoke, he heard another familiar female voices. Some of them angry or embarrassed, or both.

-I must applaud your courage Add-.  Said Elesis with a big grin on her face, which in a second became a frown. -But that does not excuse you from a well-deserved punishment-. She started to reach to her claymore.

-I knew you were reckless Addye, but not so reckless- said Ara, or rather Eun.

Add continued lying on the soft grass at the foot of the tree. He stayed like this for a couple of minutes until the familiar hum of Moby and Remy in battle position made him leap to his feet.

 

-At least try to close your eyes pervert-. Screamed Aisha with a big blush on her face.

-Last words lecherous pervert-. Said Eve with a cold voice.

Add knew that telling the truth was out of the question. So he drew on to a half-true answer.

 

He came close to the lakeside. He looked directly at each of the female members of the Eldrit Seekers in the eyes, without showing any sign of shame at seeing the state of nudity of the girls, and made something that none of them saw coming.

 

-I apologize for interrupting you. This happened because of an accident with a theory that I wanted to test with my Dynamos. I ask you to forgive me, it was not my intention to spy on you-.He said giving a short bow when he finished explaining.

None of the girls knew how to respond. Seeing his opportunity Add left without waiting for the girls reaction.

 

He went to the camp that was several meters from the lake, if his memory did not fail. On the way he heard the cries of shame from the girls and the painful cries of a male voice. After walking for five minutes in the wrong direction, Add asked the Dynamos the location of the camp. As he walked the right path his Dynamos dried his clothes by generating comforting heat waves. Once he arrived he saw that Elsword, who was sitting between Chung and Raven, had several bruises on his head and the large red mark of a palm on his cheek. Elsword glared at Add, who didn’t  bother.

 

On any other day, if he was still the same 18-year-old boy, he would have all the time in the world to make fun of Elsword, but he was not longer the same Add who began his journey in Ruben, not for long time.

Add entered his tent and closed the entrance. Not bothering to take off his boots, he dropped into his bed. His Dynamos rested on some unimportant documents on his desk.

-So…how many goes?

 

Broken Time

 

-35, 36, 37, 38, 39 and...40! Good work Add. You can take a rest-.

When finished, Add dropped his body on the floor after finishing the last sequence of sit-ups. Previously he couldn’t do more than five abs before collapsing exhausted. But with the passage of time and Chung's guidance, Add had significantly improved for his previous standards.

After a few minutes he got up and went to do his routine sequence of bars. After finishing he took his towel, wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed to the showers that were near the gym. Before leaving the door Chung stopped him with one hand on his shoulder.

-Nice job Add. You have shown a progress in your physical routine. I am sure that if you continue like this, maybe you will be able to be at my same level of strength-.

Add chuckled. He, at the same level of strength and fitness of the Guardian of Fury, Hamel's White Wolf? The idea itself was funny.

 

-I didn’t take you to be the teaser one Chung-.

He saw how Chung flinched at the remark.

-I- I…! That wasn’t my intention! I just wanted to cheer you up a little…-.

Add shaked his head. He was about to walk again until Chung stopped him for the second time, this time his voice sounded worried.

-Sorry for that Add. It’s just…- Chung sighed- lately you look...glum-. Chung averted his eyes from Add.

-I don’t know what you mean Chung. Today I completed my routine perfectly. I hate to admit it, but weeks ago I was hopeless regarding physical strength-. Said Add making a grimace of displeasure at remember the first weeks of workout.

Chung didn’t say a word, contemplating his following words.

-I didn’t mean that-. Chung moved his lips in a nervous manner.

-When you are working out, you give everything you have until you are done, I have seen that. But when the whole group is gather together… you, you are distant from all us, even the times when we are playing or lazing around-. Ended saying Chung with a low and shy voice.

 

For an instant Add’s eyes showed genuine surprise. Chung didn’t see it.

-Besides, I continue asking myself why you came to me requesting help to improve your physical condition. Don't get me wrong, I like to help you, but I think that someone like big sister Rena or Elsword could help you more than me Add.

As soon as Chung mentioned the training with Rena, some important memories passed through Add's eyes.

 

_-Let's go Add! You can do it!_

_The fresh smell of flowers and a warm voice that gave courage._

_"It's beautiful, isn’t it?"_

_A beautiful sunset could be seen from the balconies of the palace, but in his opinion, the most beautiful sight was an female elf dressed in short clothes that brought to his face a sincere smile._

_-When I was younger, I used to do this every summer night outside my cabin-._

_Beside him, Rena was leaning against one of the trees in the forest, watching the melodic dance of the fireflies. Without the knowledge of both, their hands had intertwined._

_-No, do not worry Add ... I'm fine ... you have to go to regroup with the others .. I will be behind you ..._

_The metallic smell of blood and gunpowder filled the air he breathed._

_-I...love you Add. I..am so…-_

_Emerald eyes, now dead and lifeless, stared at him. The cries of pain from a man and the squeaking laugh of a dying demon._

 

-Add, are you ok?-. Chung asked, seeing the somber expression on Add’s face. Add released from Chung’s grip with a swipe and walk to the showers.

-If help me it’s a big inconvenience I can continue training by myself idiot-.

Add continued walking without turning to hear Chung’s apologies. In his way, he didn’t release that a couple of tears had come out of his eyes.

 

Broken Time

 

- _Why do I have to babysitting?_ -. Asked Add to himself as he dodged a lot of arrows that came in his direction.

-This becomes more and more problematic-. At several meters away, Add could see that the demons, that he and the forces of Velder have been fighting for the next couple of hours, were preparing for another strike.

-Ok. It’s time to end this shit-. He said forming a predatory grin.

He rose a pair of meters in the air and shout:

-Stardust Shower!!-.

Immediately, a dimensional door opened above what was left of the demon army, dropping several gravitational spheres that shattered the enemy.

Once the dimensional door closed, shouts of joy and victory flooded the battlefield, but Add gave no sign of sharing the same emotions.

Without waiting another second, he headed back to the base camp of the Knights of Velder.

 

Once he arrived he went directly to Lento’s tent, who was sitting reading a behind a large wooden desk, on top of it were several papers, apparently from several reports of the battle.

-Add. Is good to see you in good conditions-. Said Lento lowering the papers to greet the Tracer with a small smile, something unusual to his character.

Add just nodded. Lento motioned to Add to sit on one of the chairs in front of him. Lento finished reading the papers and looked at Add, who kept a serious expression.

-Attack’s Report Add-. Lento said taking a serious attitude.

Add began to relate the attack that was carried out to repel enemy reinforcements that came to support once the rest of the group of Eldrit Searchers had locked up the other demons inside the Temple of Feita.

Repelling the demons was no easy task but in the end they were successful. But that did not mean that everything had gone well.

-How many members ... did we lose?-. Lento said with some regret in his voice.

Add turned his gaze to another part of the store. If there was something Add hated doing after the group missions, it was giving the reports, especially the number of casualties.

 

This time Lento said more strongly and with some anger in his voice.

-Add, tell me, how many have ..?

-About forty. Fifteen fell just as we started the ambush, the rest died in the course of the battle-. Add said coldly.

Lento's eyes went hard for a few seconds and then a gleam of regret in them.

Neither of them said anything for several minutes. Add found the silence a little awkward but it was nothing to which he was not accustomed. He could catch a glimpse as Lento clenched his fists with great force. It was not long before Lento expressed his discontent.

-Damn it!-. He shouted, smashing his left fist onto the desk.

It may be that Lento's stoic and ferocious character was what gave him fame in this campaign against the demons, but at the end of the day he was another man who felt remorse and sadness when he heard some of his soldiers died.

It took a couple of minutes for Lento's fist to stop shaking over the wooden article.

 

Once he finished he ran his hand through his hair.

-This was a disaster-.

-No. A complete disaster would have been the failure of the ambush. If so, the plan to enclose the rest of the demons inside the Temple would have been for nothing-. Said Add seriously looking Lento to the eyes.

-You're right-. Said Lento lowering his hands from his head and opening a medium drawer to his right.

-This operation was not a failure, but still, the number of knights we lost was something  I didn’t expect-. Lento set aside the reports and placed a large brown bottle on the desk.

Lento opened another drawer and took out two glasses. He opened the bottle and served its crimson liquid content into them. Once done he offered one to Add.

-I thought I'd open it for when they'll all be back, but I do not think it's too good to celebrate knowing the death toll-.

 

He waved the glass and smelled it.

-This is-. He was interrupted by Add.

-Dragon blood. A strong alcoholic drink that is characterized by having a sweet taste, but that in a matter of minutes becomes "spicy". On the other hand, as one drinks more of the drink, it is somehow becoming warm to the user, no matter how cold it is. So it is unique in its kind. Plus it's not cheap at all. Add said taking a sip of the drink.

Lento raised an eyebrow, impressed by the precise description of the drink.

 

-How do you know about Dragon Blood?-. It is not something one can easily acquire.

-The alchemist from the village of Bethma offered me a couple of drinks as part of my reward after I had finished with the shaman causing trouble in the area-. Add said with a shrug.

-I'm surprised the alchemist offered you a strong drink as part of the payment.- Sento said, unable to believe Add's easy access to try a very expensive drink.

They both hit their glasses and took a long drink.

 

For several minutes neither of them said anything, enjoying the sound of the wind as it hit the tent and the swaying of footsteps around it. After a few minutes, a knight wearing a silver armor entered.

-Sir, sorry to interrupt, but the platoon that was sent to the temple has returned-.

-What is their condition?-

-Most of them suffered controllable damage. Some deep cuts, injuries or burns, nothing that our medical staff can not handle.

-And the rest?-.

Add could not see through the knight's helmet, but he knew that his gaze went to one of remorse as soon as Lento asked.

-Unfortunately ... the rest perished when demons activated some magical explosive talismans. The victims were those who were closest to the main entrance-.

 

Lento nodded. He gave the knight a new order and dismissed him. He took his sword, which was on the side of his desk and headed to see the platoon.

-Are you coming Add?-

-No. I pass-.

Lento raised his eyebrows curious.

-You know the rest of the group is there, right?-

-I know. But I'd rather be alone for now. "

-They will want to know where you are-.

-Tell them I went to check that there are not any rogue demons left in the area-.

Lento stared at Add for a few seconds. Then he let out a sigh.

-You know that will not stop them from going after you-.

Add again poured another glass of the crimson brew, ignoring Lento's statement, who to his surprise and concern, Add took the contents in a single drink.

-Gahh! That was refreshing. Thanks for the  drink Lento-. Add said getting up from the chair and leaving the tent, behind him were his Dynamos following.

Lento just watched as Add walked toward the forest.

He shooked his head and headed for the medical team's tent. He looked back to see Add, but he was gone. As he did this he wondered.

- _Add, why do you try so hard to avoid the rest of your friends?_ -

 

Broken Time

 

_I think as you have seen previously, the Add that you know acts very differently than we know it._

_I do not doubt that you ask, why?_

_Well, for the moment, let's go back in time. Not an hour or a day or a month. Let's go a few years back. Exactly when our protagonist Add was locked in the lost library between the time. At first, Add's only goal was to escape from the library using the knowledge it had. As he dived into the sea of information Add came up with an interesting theory. The possibility of being able to travel in time._

_At first he thought it was information that had been stored in for error. But as he read more, Add began to see that this theory could be a possibility to recover his family._

_After reading all the data inside the library, Add was able to escape from his confinement using his new invention. The Dynamos. Created from the remains of Nasods found in the library._

_When he managed to escape, Add discovered that more than 700 years had passed during his confinement in the library. In addition to that the great race Nasod had been eradicated._

_Determined to regain his past, Add traveled in search of what remained of the Nasod. On his way he encountered Wally, the Elder’s Lord, who was also interested in the Nasod. Both decided to work together to achieve their goals._

_The collaboration they had did not last long when Wally decided to betray Add, who, finding Wally's progress in secrecy and his intentions, betrayed him first and gained the knowledge of the Nasod that Wally possessed._

 

_With the research acquired, Add was getting closer and closer to its goal. But once analyzed all the information came to a standstill._

_But to his good luck he found a secret file of Wally, who was talking about a Nasod specimen named Eve, who contained in his core a great knowledge and secrets that would make him fulfill his goals._

_Finding Eve became a priority for Add, but discovered she was not alone. Eve had been traveling with a group of adventurers aiming to retrieve the stolen Eldrit._

_When Add first met with them, the first thought he had was:_

_-Damn, these people are annoying-._

 

_But in the course of the journey he began to relate to other members, learning a little about their lives and their goals. And by the time Add had realized, they had become important people to him. Especially Eve._

_And such was the bond he had with others, which led him to strive to save his friends from a destiny that only led to death and anguish._

_Add would strive to save his companions, especially Eve, regardless of the price or the 1124335#$% &”””#/. _

_aNd THat hE has bEEN doING FoR tHe nEx716116515156_

_ER388?_

_ERROR. STARTING REBOOT. RUNNING REBOOT. REBOOT FAILS_

_INITIATING BACKUP PROGRAM._

_ERROR. ERROR. ERROR._

_MASTER CONTROL34. INTERVENTION….2347943670643_

_3423_

_4234234_

_232R342432_

_HELP 424568975I23 US!! !111234_

_H3LP HIM434 !!_

HE”#$”#%”#$%#IS%&%&/&GOING#$”==/(&%TO…

DATA CORRUPTED.

DATA LOST


End file.
